When Boredom strikes
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: Pink is bored and has a teleportation device that was stolen from Vexen so she uses it to teleport characters from Kingdom Hearts and Sherlock to her house, and of course things get a little crazy. rated K to be safe, rating may change later. problem with the first chapter has been fixed.


**So I started writing this story because I was bored and wanted to write a story like this again only this time I am using Sherlock. If any of you saw the first attempt of posting this story then I'm sorry i forgot to make sure it was in the right format before i submitted the document. please review cause as I am sure the Doctor would say, Reviews are cool.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sherlock or Kingdom hearts, Sherlock belongs to BBC and Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Inx/ Disney. All other games, Movies, book (yeah you get the idea don't you?) do not belong to me only my OCs belongs to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: -Activates a transportation device that was stolen from Vexen-Let's see... how about Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Vani, Terra, Demyx, Axel, Vexen, Xion, Namine, Roxas, Sherlock and Watson!

Blue: -while playing legend of zelda ocarina of time and is stuck in the water temple- sure -All the named characters appear in the room-

Vanitas: NO NOT YOU AGAIN!

Pink: yep. -gives vani a mischievous smile-

Sherlock: -looks around the room and deduces everyone but not out loud- Bored! -starts shooting the wall-

Pink: Hey lets find a less destructive way of fighting boredom.

Blue: PINK I NEED HELP!

Pink: Sherlock go help Blue!

Sherlock: what?

Pink: -Takes Sherlocks gun and starts shoving him toward Blue- Go help her you're smart! figure it out!

Watson: I better go with him before he gets himself into trouble.

Pink: Alright now where can i put this where Sherlock can't find it?

Sherlock: that place does not exist.

Pink: That's probably true.

Watson: No it exist just very hard to find.

Aexl: you have us all here. what for?

Pink: I was bored.

Sora: I was just about to fight Riku.

Vani: I don't want to be here!

Pink: Well too bad cause you're here and i am not sending you back yet!

Vexen: Hey isn't that mine? -points to the teleportation device-

Pink: ummmmm no see its pink here -quickly uses spray paint on part of it to make it pink-

Vexen: Oh ok.

Sherlock: None of this makes any sense you play a song and the water level changes!

Blue: Yes it does! this is based on real life events you know!

Sherlock: Impossible!

Blue: -Takes out an ocarina and is about to play a song-

Pink: NO! -takes away the ocarina- last time you played it the house flooded!

Blue:But…..

Pink: NO!

Blue: But he doesn't believe me.

Pink: Well too bad!

Aqua: Look im sure theres another way to prove it.

Vani: Like what get that guy in the game here?

Pink: Vani had a good idea it's the end of the world!

Sora: OH NO!

Demyx: Is hiding in the corner with his teddy bear and crying- NO IM NOT READY TO DIE!

Pink: Look at that Vani you made Dem Dem sad! how could you

Sherlock: Actually i believe that was you.

Pink: HOW COULD YOU SHERLOCK I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!

Sherlock: I most definitely am not.

Pink: John plese help me out here!

Watson: Sorry but he's right.

Pink: Fine! Dem Dem did Veni make you cry?

Demyx: -Through his tears- Yes!

Pink: -To Sherlock and Watson- TOLD YOU SO!

Sherlock: -Picks up the remote that blue just put down and starts running around and gets blue a game over- Well might as well do this since there's nothing else to do. wait what just happened.

Blue: No give it back! -tries to pull the remote out of Sherlock's hands- LET IT GO!

Pink: -get a huge smile on her face- LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY MORE!

Black: -Burst in the room and joins pink-

Black and Pink: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!

Vexen and Demyx: -Also join in-

Black, Pink, Vexen and Demyx: I DON'T CARE WHAT THEIR GOING TO SAY!

Sora and Blue: -Join in the singing-

Black, Pink, Vexen, Demyx, Blue and Sora: LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

Sherlock: Fine if Pink gives me back my gun.

Pink: No and obviously you need to learn some gun safety! VANI I need to use you to teach Sherlock Gun safety!

Vani: What?! No way I am not going anywhere near you when you have a gun!

Terra: How about you just bring that guy here?

Xion:Don't worry Pink we can help with Vani -takes out a chicken costume-

Vani: No not a chicken costume! -Runs away and Xion and Black chases him-


End file.
